Computing devices occasionally experience error conditions, such as caused by hardware and/or software malfunctions. To correct an error condition and to prevent the error condition from occurring again in the future, it can be useful to obtain information about the error condition.
For example, consider a scenario where an application crashes while running on a computing device. To prevent the application from crashing again after it is reinitiated, it can be helpful to understand a state of the application and/or associated resources when the application crashed. One way of determining a state of the application when it crashed is by inspecting contents of memory that were being utilized by the application at the time of the crash. Some ways of obtaining such memory contents, however, can be disruptive of other processes running on an associated device.